Module connectors are used to connect a plurality of different modules which form a battery, for example, a battery of a vehicle with an electric drive. In such modules, high voltages and currents occur which are dangerous for a user, such as a mechanic. Known module connectors are not sufficiently designed to prevent the user from touching current-carrying components of the module connector.